


Imaginery

by Killjoy_Linnea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Michael and luke studies psychology, ashton studies english literature, calum is mostly undecided, just a happy little fic, too much sad in the world, we need some happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Linnea/pseuds/Killjoy_Linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton may or may not have imagined that a blue haired dude studying psychology supplied him with coffee at 3 A.M. in the uni library, while he studied Shakespeare and Marlowe. Following this incident, he may or may not have fallen asleep in the staircase after his exam. </p>
<p>No matter what, Ashton is just really sleep-deprived and Michael gives a helping hand. Who knows where it leads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not really planned. Anyway. Yeah. My first ever 5sos fic. 
> 
> \- I consider all people in this story to be fictional characters and this is in no way connected to them. -

Ashton wasn’t sure what time it was. He had not brought his computer and his phone had died long ago. The library was empty and the building was dark. Through the big, glass walls Ashton could see the street leading to Campus, the bus stop and the street lamps. It was raining slightly – drops were crashing against the glass, making a faint lulling sound. Five cups of coffee were lined up on the table in front of him, along with a random selection of papers and books. He was starting to think maybe he wouldn’t have time to go home before the exam, maybe he should just try to stay awake and… How much time did he have until the exam? Time… Time was a weird construction of… No! Ashton forced himself to focus on the paper in his hand. Shakespeare… Marlowe… Marlowe was… The letters were blurry, then the next second clear. It was as if someone couldn’t quite fix the focus on a camera. He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head, to try to shape up. Instead he felt himself lured to unconsciousness. He didn’t have time for sleep. He still had one book and a few worksheets to plow through. He wanted to kill something. Preferably himself for starting to study too late for this fucking exam, or his professor for even making Ashton take it. He opened his eyes again and screamed out loud. Before him stood a guy. The guy jumped backwards at Ashton’s scream, looking funnily at him. Neither was this just any guy, it was a guy with blue hair, which was damp and pretty and all over the place and… Oh. Screw his appearance, was he holding a cup of coffee?! Ashton squinted at the quiet, but nonetheless colourful stranger. This was weird.

“Are you real?” he asked out loud, realizing that if this boy was a fragment of his imagination he’d look like an idiot for talking to himself. Not that anyone could see him.

The stranger smiled to him. “Yeah, fairly sure I am.”

“Oh…” Ashton nodded to himself, before looking up at the stranger. “What time is it?”

“3 A.M,” the blue haired boy replied, holding the coffee toward Ashton. “You look like you could use another cup.”

“Oh my god, I love you!” Ashton exclaimed, grabbing the cup from the stranger’s hold. “Thank you so much!”

Without thinking he took a huge sip of the warm liquid and had to stop himself from spitting it straight out again.

“Aaah!” he exclaimed. “That was hot! Ouch! Ouch!”

“Easy now,” the boy laughed and sat down across from Ashton. “What are you studying?”

“English literature at the moment. I have an exam in five hours,” Ashton answered while blowing cold air at his coffee. “Who are you, by the way?”

“Michael. Michael Clifford,” the boy answered, reaching his hand out to Ashton who shook it.

“Ashton Irwin.”

“Well Ashton… Five hours till the exam, you don’t think you should get some sleep?” Michael wondered.

“To be honest I’m not sure I’ll find my way home in this condition,” Ashton confessed and took another sip, this time happily smiling at Michael.

Michael shook his head. “You’re nuts.”

“Aren’t we all before exams?” Ashton countered.

“Point,” Michael confessed.

Ashton felt the warmth from the coffee spread through his stomach and chest. It was nice. What wouldn’t be nice was the headache of impending doom that would hit in 18 hours when all the caffeine was out of his system. Ashton could feel the rush from the caffeine kicking in and straightened up in his chair. He opened the still unread book and then looked up at Michael who was still sitting across from him.

“What are you studying?” he wondered.

“Psychology,” Michael answered, sending a smile in Ashton’s direction. Ashton felt a smile playing over his own features.

“Uh,” he huffed though. “Why are you out this late?”

“Me and my friends have been out. I’m the babysitter tonight. Just dropped the drunk bastards of at their apartment,” Michael explained, breaking into a yawn. “I saw you sitting here when we went out, noted you were still here when we came back. Thought since I’m on duty tonight I should step by. You really looked like you could use another cup of coffee.”

“Huh,” Ashton huffed again, shrugging. “Well, thank you. I owe you one.”

“Nonsense,” Michael said, waving it off. “Alright… Should I leave you to it?”

“Yes, please,” Ashton replied, looking up at Michael again. He was smiling brightly again and Ashton thought it might actually be brighter than the lamp hanging from the ceiling. It radiated more warmth and light. Now when Ashton let himself actually take a look, he noticed Michael was pretty tall. He was wear a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped, black jeans. Now, he pulled a hand through his blue hair and cleared his throat as a slight signal of ‘awkward’. Ashton quickly buried his gaze among the letters and sentences of his literature book and tried to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. When he looked up again Michael was gone. He hadn’t heard a door open or close. He turned around in his seat, staring out on the lit street. He thought he saw a shadowing moving out there, but couldn’t say for sure. Maybe he had just imagined it after all.

 

-

 

“Luke, move your ass, we’re going to miss the bus!” Michael half shouted, half groaned as he hurriedly exited the lecture hall. Behind him stumbled a much hungover, very tall and lanky dude in Michael’s own age. Luke. Everything about Luke screamed ‘hungover’. His eyes were tired and pretty much not moving at all, he kept gazing straight forward, trying to imagine being at home in his bed, making the outside world disappear. Because damn it was loud, you know? He also wore the same clothes he had worn yesterday, slightly crumpled, smelling a tiny tad bit of alcohol. Michael swore to himself that he would push both Luke and those clothes into the shower when they got home. Alternatively shoving both Luke and his clothes in the washing machine, but on a second thought, that seemed contra-productive since Luke, in his current state, probably would throw up on his clothes. Despite all of this Luke’s hair was a different story though and if you asked Luke himself, it was also a rather important story. It was perfectly formed into a faux hawk. It always was. That would be Luke’s legacy. The dude with the always perfectly styled hair. It could be worse. Michael was also known for his hair. He changed the colour of it more often than most of his classmates changed underwear. It had become a… hobby of his. The colour of his hair, that is, not his classmates’ underwear.

“LUKE, WE NEED TO RUN!” Michael yelled, running down  the first of two flights of marble stairs that lead down to the main entrance. From up here, he could see through the glass wall (the whole front side of the university had walls of glass, making it possible from everyone who walked past to look into the cafeteria, the library and the main entrance area) that their bus had pulled up at the bus stop.

“No!” Luke whined behind him, putting his sunglasses on.

“Luke,” Michael growled tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He grabbed his friend’s arm and started running.

“Why do you even carry those glasses around? It’s late fall! Only rockstars and douchebags wears sunglasses now,” Michael exclaimed, half-way down the stairs.

“Fuck you, I’m a rockstar,” Luke mumbled in response.

Michael grunted with amusement. Luke could probably have been one if he wanted to – he was a mean guitarist. They finally had managed to climb down the first flight of stairs, quickly running over the landing to tackle the next flight. Something in the corner of Michael’s eye made him stop dead in his tracks. In his sudden stop, he also pulled Luke back, as he had already taken the first step off the stairs.

“Thank god,” Luke breathed. “I would have thrown up on you if I had to run another meter.”

Michael turned around, ignoring his friend. He wore a frown, stepping back a few steps, very slowly. Luke stared at him.

“You okay, Mikey?” he asked, frowning too now.

Michael waved him off. Between the big marble, statue of some old, Greek dude Michael didn’t know the name of and the railing of the landing lay a boy and his backpack. He didn’t look awake or well at all. The blonde curls looked awfully familiar and after taking a few steps forward, Michael confirmed his suspicion. It was Ashton… Irwin..? Yes. Irwin, from last night. Michael darted forward, falling to his knees by Ashton’s side.

“Luke! Call an ambulance!” Michael shouted, earning a few curious glances from the people surrounding them. He heard Luke calling out in confusion behind him.

“Just do it!” he ordered. He turned Ashton toward him, shaking him carefully.

“Ashton?” he asked as gently as he could, despite the panic. Read: not gently at all. More like shouting in Ashton’s face. “Ashton! Ashton, wake up! Are you okay?”

Ashton murmured something barely audible and Michael had to tell himself it was too early to relax. He continuously shook Ashton a bit more firmly by his shoulders. “Ashton, talk to me. I need you to talk to me.”

“Hi, my name is Luke Hemmings, someone has collapsed at…”

“Ashton! Wake up!” Michael ordered, more and more panic filling his chest for every second that passed. Ashton’s eyelids finally fluttered open and Michael decided it was okay to exhale with relief.

“Luke, drop the call,” he said, turning to look at his friend. He seemed to have sobered up.

“Is he awake?” Luke asked, holding the phone from his ear. Michael nodded.

“You were real.” Michael’s eyes immediately averted back to Ashton. Ashton was staring up at him with his hazel eyes. Michael found himself lost in them for a moment, still holding Ashton by his shoulders. The more than likely sleep-deprived boy slowly reached his hand up and touched Michael’s hair.

“You are real,” he repeated, sounding incredibly fascinated.

Michael smiled widely. “You’re going to have to stop questioning my existence every time we meet. You’re going to throw me into an existential crisis.”

“Sorry,” Ashton said, removing his hand from Michael’s hair, instead gripping his upper arm.

“How did the exam go?” Michael asked, not able to hold back a grin.

“What exam?” Ashton replied, his eyes widening. “OH! The exam! I think I passed!”

“Good on you, mate,” Michael said proudly. “I’ll take credit, given I supplied you with coffee.”

“One of seven cups,” Ashton countered, seemingly a bit more awake.

Michael huffed. “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

He put Ashton’s arm over his shoulders and helped him up. He turned around and found Luke’s confused gaze flickering between himself and Ashton.

“Oh. Luke, this is Ashton. Ashton, this is…” Michael trailed off as he looked as Ashton only to find his eyes had slipped shut again.

“Is he okay?” Luke asked slowly.

“He just needs some sleep,” Michael said, picking Ashton up bridal style, earning another murmur. “Let’s get him over to my place. Take his backpack.”

“Your place?” Luke exclaimed in protest, but still reached down and slung the backpack over his shoulder. “Who is he even?”

“I ran into him yesterday, when I had dropped you and Calum off at your apartment,” Michael explained, starting to walk down the stairs, effectively ignoring everyone who stared at him. Ashton snuggled closer to his chest, one of his arms slung around Michael’s neck. He smelt so nice. He smelt like woods and vanilla.

“That… That was 3 A.M,” Luke said, making a leap quick to catch up with Michael again.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “He was studying.”

“Oh poor soul!” Luke exclaimed, suddenly much more empathic.

 

After a heated argument between Luke and the bus driver, Ashton was allowed on the bus without paying. After a bit of staring from the other passengers and a whole lot of glaring from Michael, the bus reached its stop on campus ground and Michael carried Ashton to his apartment. The blonde boy was sleeping peacefully in his arms the entire time. He looked a lot younger when he was this relaxed. At times, he’d start stirring or murmuring worriedly, and Michael would hush him gently and rub his back, until he fell quiet again. After climbing the stair to the second floor of his building, Michael stated loud and clear that he needed to work out more if he was gonna carry people around like this for an extended amount of time, this earning him no sympathy from Luke – only a terrible effort of holding back laughter.

Once Luke managed to fish the keys out of Michael’s pocket and unlocked the door, Michael hurried to lay Ashton down on the bed in the far corner of the room. Ashton immediately snuggled up against Michael’s pillow and sighed with content. Michael smiled because it was probably the cutest thing he had ever experienced. He shooed Luke out to the common kitchen and then proceeded with undo the shoelaces of Ashton’s black Vans. He put them on the floor by the bed and pulled a blanket out from his wardrobe. He only stayed a bit longer than necessary, watching Ashton’s curled up form under the blanket. Watching with fascination every time Ashton’s chest rose and fell. He knew it was creepy. It was probably even straight out stalker-ish. The look Luke gave him when he joined him in the kitchen told him it was creepy. And disgustingly cute. Michael just shrugged and promptly opened the fridge. He needed food. Or better yet, a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm working full time three days a wekk in one city and study at uni another two days in another city and it's like two hours between them, so i have extremely little time to write. Anyhow. Enjoy!

Ashton was absolutely positive of two things:  
1\. Someone had to be chopping his brain into little pieces for it to hurt this much.  
2\. The bed he was currently in was not his own, meaning he was in an apartment that wasn’t his.  
This was not two revelations he wanted so shortly after waking up. He scanned the room quickly, trying to get some leads concerning where he was. The room was fairly tidy, with the exception of a big heap of clothes lying in the far corner of the room. The white walls were covered with posters and Ashton recognized the names of some really good bands – All Time Low, Blink 182 and Nirvana. There was also two guitars by the end of the bed, one electric and one acoustic. The room was nice, but Ashton still couldn’t figure out where he was or how he got there. Had he gotten drunk? No. He had an exam… How long ago was that? Had he gotten laid? Well, where had he managed to find that dude or girl? Outside the exam-hall? Hopefully not. He found his shoes by the bed and quickly put them on, deciding it was time to go. He sneaked out the door and found himself in a corridor. Oh god, he was still on campus! At least that was a win. The corridor was identical to the one his own room lay in, buthe knew for sure he wasn’t in his own corridor. He had been in everyone’s room in his corridor (he was a charming guy, thank you very much) and none of them looked like the one he just had woken up in. The door of one of the rooms further down the hallway was open, but there was no one in sight, so he moved as fast and careful as he could toward the exit.

“Hey! Ashton!” someone yelled as he passed the common kitchen. Fuck. Ashton froze, trying to evaluate if he should run as fast as he could or try to play this one nicely. He opted for the last suggestion and stuck his head into the kitchen. A very tall boy, all clad in black, stood by the stove. He seemed to be cooking. He had excited, blue eyes and perfectly styled hair. He was kinda hot, if Ashton got to say so himself. He took a few hesitant steps into the room.

“Eh. Hi,” he greeted meekly and decided the best way to approach this was to be extremely blunt. “Sorry for asking but, firstly; what time is it? And secondly; did we have sex?”

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow and smiled cunningly. “Oh, babe, don’t you remember?”

“Uh. No. Eh,” Ashton choked out, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn’t want to be rude. You’d figure if he had been taken home by someone looking like the blonde guy standing before him, he would remember. A dark shade of red stained his cheeks. “I mean…”

 

-

 

Michael was lying in Luke’s bed, trying to get some rest. He wanted to be awake when Ashton woke up. The guy had slept for ten hours last time Michael counted. That was a while ago so Michael once again reached for his phone and checked the time. It had been another two hours. How could the guy sleep for this long?! Michael had been awake for eighteen hours now, and had only had four hours of sleep the night before – he was getting tired. The thought of waking Ashton up made his heart hurt and his chest clench up though. He had tried. He had entered his own room at least three times, having decided that enough was enough, but every time he laid eyes on the sleeping figure that was Ashton Irwin, there was no chance he could to it. He exited after a few minutes of watching the boy sleep, trying to catch his breath again (how did he manage to leave Michael breathless by doing practically nothing?) and Luke rolled his eyes at him every time. Luke was currently seated in the common kitchen, keeping watch so Ashton didn’t managed to sneak past them without them getting a chance to explain themselves. That was at least Michael’s side of the story, while Luke constantly complained that this was only because Michael wanted an excuse to see him again. Michael allowed his eyes to slip shut.

 

30 minutes later a door opened and was shut again. Michael opened his eyes. Every little piece of him wanted to jump out of Luke’s bed and make sure it wasn’t Ashton, but he decided to trust Luke’s abilities to keep watch. Sure enough, a few seconds later Luke’s voice rang through the corridor:

“Hey! Ashton!” Michael jumped out of bed and tried to find the black jeans he had managed to crawl out of earlier. He got them on quicker than he ever had before and walked casually out of the room just in time to hear Ashton ask;

“… Did we have sex?”

“Oh, babe. Don’t you remember?” Luke answered. Michael cursed and broke into a sprint.

“LUKE HEMMINGS. SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!” he yelled, accompanied by the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing through the corridor. He entered the kitchen absolutely gracelessly, coming to a sudden stop when he saw Ashton staring at him as if he was an alien. The boy blushed slightly and Michael tried to not find it cute. He found his gaze stuck on Ashton, who stared back. Ashton’s blonde curls were all over the place and his clothes were a tiny bit crumpled. He looked amazing. Luke eventually cleared his throat and the two boys’ gazes snapped to him in a split second. Michael found himself blushing too now and Luke couldn’t keep his laughter in anymore. Michael death glared at him, while walking over to stand next to him.

“I’m sorry about him. I wish I could say it’s the hungover, but he’s always like this,” Michael sighed to Ashton.

“No worries,” Ashton said, sounding unsure. He looked Michael up and down before continuing. “You seem really familiar.”

”Yes,” Michael nodded, throwing a confused glance at Luke who quieted down. “We’ve met before.”

“Oh my god!” Ashton’s serious expression broke and he smiled so brightly Michael thought he could replace the sun. “You brought me coffee! I thought I had imagined you. What’s your name again?”

“I’m…” Michael started, but got interrupted.

“Wait! I know this!” Ashton looked focused and stared at Michael. “It’s… Something beginning with M... Michael?!”

“Yeah!” Michael smiled, a warm feeling growing in the midst of his stomach.

Ashton squinted at him. “Did _we_ have sex?”

Michael choked on air. Luke snorted louder than he thought possible.

“Eh. No. I mean. No,” Michael stammered out.

“Unfortunately,” Luke coughed quietly enough for only Michael to hear. Michael responded by sending his elbow against Luke’s ribs.

“Oh, okay,” Ashton answered, wearing an expression Michael couldn’t decipher as neither relief nor disappointment. “So… How did I end up here?”

“We found you passed out in the staircase at uni and I didn’t know where you live,” Michael explained, scratching his head. “You practically fell asleep in my arms so I thought it would be best to bring you here and so you could just sleep it off in my room. I stole Luke’s, by the way.”

When he had said it all out loud he realized how incredibly creepy it sounded. Crap. They hadn’t really thought this through, had they now? Luke decided to use the following silence as his cue.

“I’m gonna go reclaim my room,” he stated, carrying his frying pan in one hand, making a salute with the other. “Nice to see you, Ash. Don’t be a stranger!”

Michael watched with wide eyes as his friend disappeared and left him alone to clean up the mess. He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed with distress. “In hindsight…”

“Thank you.”

Michael looked up.  “What?”

Ashton smiled carefully. “Thanks. For taking me home and letting me sleep.”

“You don’t think that’s creepy?” Michael asked with bewilderment.

“It’s totally creepy, but you seem to have good intentions,” Ashton answered, shrugging as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Michael raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. What do you even answer to something like that? You probably should blatantly lie, but Michael couldn’t find words. Ashton glanced at the clock on the wall above Michael's head and raised his eye brows at the realization that it was midnight. He yawned.

“I should probably head back home and have… breakfast… or a midnight snack,” he concluded, waving his hands in the general direction of the exit. Michael nodded.

“Yeah, you probably should.”

“Well. Thanks for everything then,” Ashton said, making his way out in the hallway again.

“You’re welcome,” Michael said quietly, mostly to himself. Before being able to stop himself, he leaped forward, hanging out through the doorway of the kitchen. “Ashton!”

Ashton turned around, catching the exit right before it closed. He looked confused. “Yeah?”

“So… I’ll see you around then? I’ll see you again, I mean?” Michael stumbled over the words.

Ashton beamed back at him. “Sure. I’ll find you, Michael Clifford.”

“That just sounds really creepy,” Michael pointed out, grinning.

“I have good intentions,” Ashton offered, before letting go of the door and letting it slam shut behind him.

 

-

 

Michael stormed in through Luke’s door half a second later. The blonde boy lay in his bed, eating fried eggs directly from the frying pan. Michael ran forward and jumped down on the bed, and consequently also Luke.

“Michael!” he yelled, almost dropping the frying pan. “Go away!”

“What the hell was that?” Michael demanded, sitting down on Luke’s stomach.

“Frying pan, Mikey! I don’t want eggs in my bed,” Luke said, stressing his words by waving the pan frighteningly close to Michael’s head. Michael took it from Luke’s hand and put it on the floor next to the bed. He then turned his full attention to Luke, keeping him pinned down.

“1. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” he repeated again, louder this time for effect. “2. OH MY GOD!”

“Can you elaborate a bit?” Luke asked, trying to look innocent.

“I hate you for leaving us alone! Also, thank you for leaving us alone,” Michael rambled.

Luke shook his head, chuckling. “And what was the oh-my-god-part?”

“He said he’d find me,” Michael provided, smiling happily.

“That does not make sense,” Luke objected, scowling. “Why couldn’t you just switch phone numbers like normal people?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Michael announced, putting his arms winningly in the air. “I am going to meet him again!”

“God help me,” Luke muttered, earning another glare from Michael. Suddenly his face fell and he looked down on Luke with worry shining in his eyes.

“What if he just said that?” he said. “What if I’ll never meet him again?”

“For my own sake, I hope he was serious,” Luke answer, becoming gradually more irritated. “Can you maybe move?”

“But what if…”

“I don’t have time to listen to your outpour of feelings,” Luke almost shouted. “I need to sleep and I swear to god I will kill you if you don’t move away from me now.”

Michael moved over and sat down on the side of the bed. Luke looked at him and sighed in surrender.

“Go to bed, Mikey. He’ll be in touch. I’m sure of it.”

Michael nodded swiftly, but was far away in his thoughts. He left Luke’s room and solemnly walked over to his own. Once inside he locked the door and got rid of his clothes on the way to his bed. He practically fell onto it and immediately the already familiar smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. He sighed with content, broadcasting a prayer to all the gods mentioned through history and possibly to the universe itself that Ashton would appear in his life again. Soon.

 

-

 

Ashton slowly walked across campus. The air was clear and perfectly cold, making every breath he took wonderful. The pressure of the exams and the sense of being exhausted was completely gone. Michael Clifford was wandering around and around in his thoughts. Ashton had woken up in strange place, with strange people, but this had never happened before. He had brief recollections of his and Michael’s interaction in the middle of the staircase at uni. He thought about Luke and the way he had looked at Ashton and Michael, wearing such a smug expression. Like he knew something Ashton didn’t. Ashton decided to take that as a good sign, worrying had never really been his thing. Ashton looked at the positive prospects of life, the rest had to practically fall over him in order to be noticed – sometimes they did actually fall over him and then his whole world could falter for a while, before he found his way back. Michael Clifford though. Michael Clifford made him want to paint one thousand paintings, write song after song. Michael – he wanted to get the opportunity to say that name in all ways possible. Ashton turned his gaze to the sky.

“Michael,” he whispered to himself, once again finding a smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could have been a lot better than it is, but yeah. Sorry.  
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'M DONE WITH UNI NOW THOUGH WOO!

“You have to get out of bed.” Luke was glaring at Michael, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. A disheartening grunt was heard from the beneath the lump of blankets on Michael’s bed. Luke rolled his eyes.

“He hates me,” the lump spoke grumpily.

“He does not. He might just have been busy. It’s only been a week, he might want to give you some space. You two met in a very weird way,” Luke argued, frantically waving his arms around even though he knew Michael couldn’t see him.

“Okay, I give up,” Luke said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go get some pizza, liquor, my guitar and an amp. You better be out of the bed, dressed and showered when I come back, okay?”

A mop of blue hair stuck up and soon Michael’s eyes met Luke’s. Luke smiled at the fact that hey shone a bit more than last time he’d seen them.

“You’d do that for me?” Michael asked, sounding slightly amazed.

“Dude, I know how to deal with this. It may be three in the afternoon, but heartbreak can’t really wait, can it?” Luke said. Michael nodded, trying to dig his way out from under the blankets.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Luke Hemmings. Now get going and don’t return without my pizza.”

Luke exited the room with a winning smile, passing the kitchen on the way to his room. Calum was seated on the kitchen counter, now looking up at Luke as he entered.

“How did it go?” he wondered enthusiastically.

“I got him out of bed in exchange for getting him mercilessly drunk and jamming,” Luke answered, hanging in through the doorway.

Calum nodded to himself. “Pretty good deal.”

“Thought so too,” Luke agreed. “Gotta run and buy pizza. You want anything?”

“No, Rian is coming to pick me up soon. Alex is throwing a party tonight,” Calum stated and turned back to his phone.

“Tell them I said hello,” Luke smiled. “See you later!”

“Later!” Calum called after him as he made his way down the hall. Luke grabbed his leatherjacket, his keys and some money from his room before quickly exiting the corridor and starting down the stairs to the first floor. In the middle of the stairs he collided with someone, almost sending them backwards down it, if it wasn’t for Luke being quick enough to grab him.

“Whoa there,” Luke exclaimed, steadying the stranger before paying any attention to the person in question. Now when they weren’t both in danger of falling down the stairs he noted the sand blonde locks, which were awfully familiar. The boy looked up and Luke found himself looking into the kind, but nervous eyes of Ashton Irwin. He just about sat straight down on the dirty steps.

“Oh thank god,” he exclaimed, mentally sending a thank you to God or the universe or Ashton.

Ashton looked horribly confused by Luke’s outburst. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Luke mumbled, tugging on Ashton’s arm, turning to go back upstairs. “I presume you’re here for Michael.”

“Yeah… Do you think he wants to…” Ashton started, following close behind.

“Yes!” Luke exclaimed, border-lining on shouted, before clearing his throat. “Uhm. I mean, yes. I think so.”

“Oh…” was all Ashton answered. Luke unlocked the door to their corridor and proceeded to drag Ashton with him to the kitchen. Calum was still there, now moving his focused gaze from his phone to Luke and Ashton. His eyes went wide. Luke turned to Ashton with an apologetic smile.

“So, I just shoved Michael into the shower, not literally, but you know, so I’ll just go let him know you’re here okay?” Ashton barely had time to nod until Luke gave him a light push in Calum’s direction. “This is Calum. Calum, this is Ashton. Befriend each other.”

 

Luke hurried out in the corridor, leaving the two, at least for each other, strangers alone to solve the situation. His long legs covered the distance quickly and with ease and he let himself into Michael’s apartment without knocking. The shower was immediately turned off.

“Hemmings, it takes longer than that to go get pizza,” Michael piped up from the behind the bathroom door. “We had a deal. I hope you didn’t just get me out of bed for nothing, for your sake.”

“Ashton is here,” Luke answered loudly. “I ran into him in the stairs. He’s in the kitchen with Calum.”

The bathroom door flew open and Michael was standing in the doorway, bare-chested, water dripping from his hair. Luke quickly averted his eyes before finding out exactly how lacking Michael’s clothing was.

“Are you wearing clothes? If not please do something about that,” Luke said with distress.

“Screw clothing, did you just leave Ash alone with Cal?!” Michael exclaimed. Luke thought he could hear some desperation leaking into his voice.

“Well, it’s important to me!” Luke objected.

“You have seen me naked plenty of times, Luke, grow up,” Michael huffed, pushing past him, making his way to his wardrobe.

“This is not about growing up, this is about not mentally scarring your best friend, YOU grow up!” Luke bit back, no harshness in his words.

“Where is my Blink shirt?!” Michael called out, ignoring Luke’s childish outburst.

“Probably somewhere in the heap of clean clothes on the bed that you still haven’t found motivation to put in your closet,” Luke informed, smiling at Michael’s nervous and almost frantic movements. “I’ll just send him in, okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess,” Michael rambled, looking through the heap of clothes on his bed.

Luke exited the room with a smile on his face, happy to Michael up and around again. The tense atmosphere hanging in the kitchen took Luke by surprise as he entered. Calum leaned casually against the kitchen counter, looking down on his phone again. Ashton was standing next to him, but seemed to press himself up against the fridge as much as possible to create some kind of distance between himself and Calum. When his eyes snapped over to Luke, Luke swore he could see his eyes light up and hear a sigh of relief leave his lips.

“Mikey says you can just walk in, it’s fine,” Luke said, sending a bright smile in Ashton’s direction.

“Thanks!” Ashton blurted out quickly and with hurried steps exited the kitchen, turning right in the corridor. Just when Luke was about to point out that Michael’s room was in fact to the left, Ashton passed the kitchen door again, walking left, cheeks flushed red. Luke narrowed his eyes at Calum.

“What did you do?” he asked warning, putting a hand on his hip while shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Calum briefly look up from his phone. “I befriended him.”

Luke couldn’t help himself and huffed skeptically. Calum didn’t look up again.

 

 

The knock on Michael’s door left Michael frozen where he stood. Oh Goodness. This was it. What if Ashton didn’t like him? What if…? Michael shook the doubts from his head, knowing it was well too late to get himself out of this now, and besides, he really wanted to see Ashton again. He leaped toward the door and opened it perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, making Ashton jump back a bit.

“Hi,” Michael said, smiling timidly.

“Hey,” Ashton replied, also smiling, but his eyes were widened and there was a tenseness in his shoulders Michael hadn’t noticed before.

“What happened to you? You look like you saw a ghost,” Michael said, stepping back to let Ashton in. Ashton brushed past him and Michael shut the door.

“Ah, nothing,” Ashton told him, laughing it off. With the sound of Ashton’s laughter Michael’s doubts fled and he smiled brightly to his newly arrived guest.

“Do you wanna grab a coffee?” Ashton asked. “Thought we could go to town. If you want to, I mean…”

“Absolutely,” Michael answered, putting on his snapback and grabbing his phone and keys from the bedside table. He put his sunglasses on and ushered Ashton toward the door, grasping his wallet on his way out. Ashton beamed at him and Michael tried to bite back a grin, in favour of acting cool and casual, but he failed quite miserably and didn’t even feel bad about it.

 

-

 

“So. You’re saying you like Blink, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco. You play drums and study English literature. Where the hell have you been hiding all your life, dude?” Michael asked, taking a sip of his coffee while watching a smile tug at the corners of Ashton’s lips. Ashton looked down at his hands and chuckled.

“Unfortunately, not close enough to meet you until now,” Ashton answered bashfully.

“Luke and I could have used some back-up in high school,” Michael joked and Ashton laughed.

“Wouldn’t we all have needed a bit of back-up in high school? Weirdos like us need to stick together,” Ashton claimed and Michael nodded in agreement.

“Preach it, Ash.”

They sat in silence for a while. Michael watched as people crossed the city square which stretched out in front of the café. They were sitting just outside, in a couple of comfortable armchairs, enjoying the sun. Despite the sun, a chilly wind swept by now and then, making Michael crawl back into his oversized jeans jacket once he had taken it off. Ashton wore a worn out leather jacket over a green t-shirt and black, skinny jeans.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Ashton asked suddenly. Michael thought through his options before answering.

“No, not really,” he replied.

“Do you want to get irresponsibly drunk and regret it tomorrow?” Ashton grinned, as if it was a challenge.

Michael laughed, lifted his snapback to pull a hand through his hair before putting it back on. “Love, I don’t get hungover. But irresponsibly drunk sounds like an amazing plan.”

Something gleamed in Ashton’s eyes, but it passed in a split second. “Let me introduced you to my good friend Red Wine and we’ll see about that hungover.”

“You wanna bet?” Michael grinned.

”Absolutely,” Ashton agreed. “What’s in it for the winner?”

“The loser has to buy the other dinner?” Michael offered after thinking for a while.

“Is this your way of saying you want to go on a date with me?” Ashton bit back happily, looking scared at the same time.

“Maybe,” Michael smiled guiltily.

“Stay here,” Ashton said decisively, getting up from his chair. “I’ll go get that wine.”

Michael leaned back in his chair, watching as Ashton walked cross the square to the corner liquor store. His blonde curls seemed to shine and glisten in the sunlight and he tried not to think about how beautifully Ashton walked, how his clothes seemed to fit his body perfectly. Michael took a deep breath and recalled the sound of Ashton’s laughter. Unable to hold back a smile, Michael realized he was falling – quickly and without the possibility of turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah, next chapter = first kiss and stuff. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's music and dancing and making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. about everything. ugh don't even look at me

”Miiiiiikey!” Luke yelled and Michael turned around right in time to catch the younger boy threw himself as Michael. “You’re here!”

Michael laughed softly, hugging his fairly intoxicated friend back just as tightly. “Yup, we’re here! Where’s Calum?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Luke answered and Michael nodded as he started to untangle Luke. He shot Ashton an apologetic look.

“He gets clingy when he’s drunk,” he excused the situation with. Ashton said nothing, just watched them with a smile. Luke beamed at Ashton and exchanged a briefer embrace with him too, before grabbing their hands and pulling them with him into the big, white house belonging to their host. Michael had spent countless hours in this house, seeing as Alex was one of his best friends, so he let Luke guide Ashton to the living room and the centre of the party, while he himself made a bee line through the kitchen to find some wineglasses. In the kitchen he found Alex and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Well,” Michael said loudly, immeditealy grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. “One of us is going to have to re-dye.” Alex turned slowly, looking over his shoulder. When he saw Michael, his hands flew up to his own electric blue hair and he grinned widely.

“I guess you’re right!” he exclaimed, moving over to shake Michael’s hand. “It’s been a long time, dude. Way too long.”

“I know, I’ve been busy,” Michael grimaced. “Seriously though. Our hair. This ain’t gonna work.”

“You had it first,” Alex said with a sigh of disappointment.

“But I’m also getting tired of it,” Michael argued, burying his finger’s in Alex’s hair, messing up his carefully done hairdo. Alex objected wildly, jumping out of Michael’s reach, trying with desperation to fix the damage.

Michael laughed, moving toward the living room. “Keep the colour, Gaskarth, blue is not cool anymore anyway.”

“Fuck you, Clifford!” Alex called back with a grin. Michael exited the kitchen with one middle finger in the air, toward Alex and two wineglasses in his other hand.

 

 

The almost too loud music varied from Keisha to the Clash to Greenday. The playlist was a mess, but it was a good mess at least. On every open space people were dancing, and those who didn’t dance were making out with each other on couches or relay any other surface flat enough. Outside, by the front door, a group of boys were smoking and drinking beer, exchanging stories and experiences. Between the songs their cheers and luahgter bleed into the living room’s chatter, but as soon as the next song started they got drowned in the noise, eraning their privacy back. Luke Hemmings, having absolutely no bounderies when drunk, had been dancing on top a of table for a good 30 minutes and was currently in the process of helping Ashton up to dance with him. It’s a wonder what some red wine can do. Calum flopped down next to Michael on a couch.

“What on earth are you drinking?” Calum wondered, pointing at the glass in Michael’s hand.

“Red wine,” Michael said, offering Calum the glass. “Wanna taste?”

“Ew, no way!” Calum exclaimed, swatting the glass away from him.

“Well, I think it’s rather nice,” Michael informed, taking another sip.

“No you don’t. You just like it because Ashton likes it,” Calum concluded.

“Mhm,” Michael nodded, emptying what was left in the glass in defiance and looked Calum straight in the eyes, while swallowing exaggeratedly loudly. Calum looked shocked and slightly disgusted;

“Red wine in, sense out, apparently.”

“The effect kicks in quickly,” Michael said with appreciation and Calum sighed with impatience.

All the small things by Blink -182 faded out, once again leaving room for laughter, friendly chatter and… Was that moaning? That was definitely moaning. Michael urged himself to not look over to the next couch. There were things he did not need to see. The next song started playing and Michael didn’t recognize it, but instantly knew he would love it. There was a long, carefully builing intro before guitars kicked up a rhythm and the singer’s voice filled the room. It was truly enchanting. Michael was focusing so much on the song, he didn’t notice Ashton before he stood right before him, holding his hand out.

“Come on,” Ashton urged him, and Michael scrambled to his feet as Ashton grabbed the wine bottle with his other hand. Ashton led him out on the dancefloor, concealing them in the crowd, and once he had find a spot for them to dance, he handed the bottle to Michael. Michael chugged the contents, trying to find courage somewhere among the wine. Ashton danced in front of Michel, his hips moving to the steady rhythm of the song. Michael closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on Ashton’s movements and the singer’s voice, finding the rhythm, putting his hand on Ashton’s hips to follow his movements.

_“I'll give you one more time, We'll give you one more fight,_

_Said one more line, Will I know you?”_

Michael managed to mirror Ashton’s movements and once he felt comfortable with the situation, he actually started to enjoy it. Their bodies moved together just like they were supposed to and they were complementing each other with grace. Ashton threw his head back and sang along, eventually a urgent laughter bubbled out and cut his singing short. Michael wished it hadn’t, Ashton’s voice was just as enchanting as the singer’s. It had taken him by surprise. Ashton was beautiful and Michael wondered how he had ended up like this, with this boy in his company and where the hell this was going to end up. Perhaps with would end up in love. The recent chugs of wine kicked in and Michael didn’t have to worry anymore. He just had to pull Ashton a bit closer, hearing him whisper the lyrics to him; “Oh babe, you look so cool.”

Michael grabbed Ashton’s hands and spun him around with more grace than expected, pausing for a second to quickly peck his lips before the spin was finished and Ashton had his back toward him again. Ashton leaned closer, not letting go of Michael’s hands. Michael spun him again, this time interrupting the spin mid-way to lean into proper kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist. Ashton leaned in, breathless and eager, opening his mouth to let Michael’s tongue in and Michael didn’t hesitate at the invitation. Ashton put his arms around Michael’s neck and they kept moving around, slower than before, but still to the beat of the song. Ashton tasted like mint and red wine and Michael thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted on someone’s lips. The song faded into silence. The next song was up-beat, more preppy and just like that the moment was over. Michael and Ashton interrupted the kiss, both smiling. The people around them started dancing and jumping around as the new song built up into something completely different from what had existed between the two boys only seconds earlier. Michael reminded himself to yell at Alex for having such an inconsistent playlist. Ashton tried to remind himself to breathe properly.

 

A thin layer of sweat covered them both, the heat among the crowd getting worse and worse. Luke joined them and they all danced the silliest moves they could come up with, imitating Saturday Night Fever and mixing it with the greatest hits from their high school discos. Michael noted Calum was watching them closely from where he was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. When he saw Michael had caught him staring, he raised the beer bottle he was holding into a cheer. Michael stole the wine bottle from Ashton’s hand and raised in response before downing what was left. Ashton followed his gaze and found Calum too and his movements stiffened slightly, a new found insecurity oozing off him.

“What is it?” Michael wondered, placing his hands on Ashton’s shoulders, so they stood face to face.

Ashton hesitated before answering. “Calum’s watching.”

“And?” Michael questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Ashton mumbled, pulling Michael’s hands into his own, his movements picking up the fast rhythm of the song again.

“Ignore him,” Michael whispered to him and Ashton nodded. The more they danced, the more his nervousness wore off.

 

After dancing their way through _Where did the party go, Alone Together_ and _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ Michael was out of breath and he grabbed Ashton’s hand, pulling him towards an empty couch. He sat down, pulling Ashton down in his lap. Ashton snuggled against the side of his neck and Michael almost wanted to purr with contentment. Ashton moved over, straddling Michael’s thighs and leaned in to kiss him. Michael was aching for it, not slow to respond by deepening the kiss. He felt dizzy, but wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to Ashton or the red wine. Probably both. He carefully bit Ashton’s lower lip, earning a moan from the blonde, who responded by getting his fingers in Michael’s hair. Upon repeating the action, this time slightly more roughly, Ashton all about growled and Michael thought it was the second best thing he had ever heard.  Michael slid his hands up under Ashton’s t-shirt and let them explore the soft skin waiting for him underneath the thin fabric. He wanted to never have to take his hands off Ashton again. Ashton shivered under Michael’s gentle touch and his heart was racing. Michael tasted faintly like cigarettes and very much like red wine and Ashton made a mental note to ask Michael to stop smoking, because even though he tasted good, he’d taste better without the cigarettes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminded Michael that they were a bit drunk after all and he froze in the middle of his movement, stopping the kiss so suddenly that Ashton barely had time to realize it was happening. Michael rested his hands on Ashton’s hips, just looking at him. Ashton looked almost a bit hurt by the abrupt stop, but Michael wanted to make sure.

“Are you sure about this? You are drunk?”

The last part wasn’t meant to be a question but it all rolled off his tongue so quickly and nervously he didn’t have time to formulate the sentence properly. Ashton seemed to sigh with relief and irritation at the same time, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He twirled his fingers in Michael’s hair again, as if thinking about it, before grabbing it a bit more roughly than intended and crashed their lips together again. Michael couldn’t focus enough to worry anymore.

“Get a room or tone it down,” someone hissed passive aggressively and Michael jumped higher than he thought possible when he had Ashton in his lap. He looked over his shoulder to see Alex Gaskarth looking traumatized.

“Seriously,” he urged. “I think all the rooms upstairs are taken, but please don’t evolve this making out session. There are things my eyes need not see in life.”

“Get out of my face, please,” Michael asked politely, letting the “or I will punch you” go unsaid. Alex’s face disappeared and Michael looked back at Ashton, who couldn’t hold back his laughter. Michael buried his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck.

“Well that was a mood killer,” he said and Ashton just laughed even more. Michael laid down on the couch, pulling Ashton down next to him. Ashton put his head on Michael’s chest and put an arm around his waist, while Michael held an arm around Ashton’s shoulders, drawing abstract patterns on Ashton’s arm with his thumb. Ashton sighed happily and Michael hoped they’d never have to leave this couch ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS TOOK LONG and it was hardly worth waiting for, I'll do better next time i promise. I've never written a making out scene befor ein my entire life (if you hadn't figured that out already) so please go easy on me, I'm researching the hell out of this to improve until next time, it was harder than I thought.
> 
> Also: I don't know where I'm going with this plot. I'm unorganized. We'll see what happens. 
> 
> (The song the danced to was Robbers by The 1975)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with a hangover for the first time in his life and to make matters worse Calum Hood decides Michael's lovelife is his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY DON'T EVEN YELL AT ME I KNOW I KNOW  
> (I don't know what I'm doing with this, but enjoy!)

Michael awoke with a groan. There was drool on the pillow he lay on and someone was shaking him and this was so not what he had signed up for. He rolled over, ignoring whoever shook him and tried to urge his dazed mind to fall back asleep. The shaking stopped and a vague sound of someone walking away left Michael feeling quite proud of himself. That was until luke-warm water splashed all over his face. Michael shot up from the couch, trying to get his eyes to focus at whoever was doubling over with laughter in front of him.

“What the fuck?!” Michael exclaimed, trying to dry the water from his eyes. The room before him was spinning in a highly unpleasant way so he closed his eyes again. The laughter seemed a lot louder than was possible, not helping the fact that his head felt like it was being split into slices.

“The look on your face!” someone yelled unnecessarily loud. Michael groaned, again trying to pry his eyes open. This time the room had stopped spinning and he could clearly see the smug expression Alex Gaskarth was sporting.

“I hate you,” Michael proclaimed dramatically.

“No you don’t, you love me!” Alex grinned.

“Would you please stop shouting at me?!” Michael groaned, peering up at Alex, whose face fell into an expression of surprise, then shifted to one of disbelief.

“Mikey… Are you hungover?!” Alex shouted (and this time he truly shouted, Michael felt like his eardrums exploded).

“Whatever, just please lower your voice before you give me a stroke,” Michael snapped. He fell back against the couch and thought back on last night. He hadn’t planned to fall asleep at Alex’s place after the party but Ashton… Ashton?! Michael sat up again, eyes searching the room.

“Where’s Ashton?” he asked Alex.

“Your boytoy is not important right now,” Alex answered, very intrigued. “What did you drink last night? I have never seen you hungover before!”

Michael grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Alex, despite his body’s protests.

“Don’t call him that!” he said with irritation. “I drank some red wine.”

“Some?” Alex laughed.

“Okay, almost a bottle,” Michael relented. “I’m not sure, now where’s Ash?”

“Your boy got into a fight with Calum this morning, then he took off,” Alex told him, looking a bit unsure. “He stormed off before I had a chance to talk to him and Calum wouldn’t say a thing. I didn’t have time to talk him down, because Jack threw up all over the kitchen floor.”

“Wait, wait,” Michael said, feeling his headache worsen. “Calum… and Ash. In a fight? What drugs are you on?”

“None, dude! Calum slept upstairs with… I don’t even know and that’s not the point, but when he came downstairs this morning and saw you and Ashton on the couch he stalked right up to you and practically lifted Ashton from the couch,” Alex explained, gesturing to better describe the course of events. “Like. He grabbed the back of Ashton’s shirt, lifted him up and dropped him on the floor.”

Michael groaned. “Why the heck would he do that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m dying to find out!” Alex smiled, throwing himself down on the couch next to Michael. “None of them were happy when they left, you should probably go find one of them.”

“I know you said you aren’t on any drugs, but do you have any drugs?” Michael asked innocently, stroking his hands through his hair. Alex gave a short laugh and just patted Michael’s leg.

“None for you, honey,” he replied, grinning widely. “None for you.”

“Fine. You know where any of them went?” Michael wondered, making a brave try at getting up from the couch. By the time he stood up straight his head was killing him, almost causing him to fall down on the couch again. Alex caught him by the arm.

“Calum went home, so did Ashton I presume. I’d go to Ashton if I were you,” Alex suggested. “You want some water and painkillers?”

“I don’t know where Ash lives,” Michael answered in a raspy voice. “And yes.”

 

Half an hour later Michael was stumbling into the corridor where he lived. His headache was a bit lighter, though the sensitivity to sound hung on. Unceremoniously, he made himself a promise to never, ever drink red wine again. EVER. He quickly checked into the kitchen to find Luke Hemmings by the sink, seemingly nursing an equally bad hangover.

“You,” Michael said sharply, making Luke jump with surprise and turn around. “You are helping me torture Calum.”

“Wow, wow! First and foremost; you look like shit!” Luke replied, before emptying his glass of water. He quickly refilled it and handed it to Michael, who drank it all in one go.

“Why do people keep pointing it out? I don’t know if you’ve got it, but I feel as awful as I look!” Michael informed.

“Fair enough,” Luke nodded. “Why are we torturing Calum though?”

“Information!” Michael announced, waving to Luke to follow him as he left the kitchen and walked over to Calum’s room. Calum lived at the far end of the corridor. Michael knocked harshly on the door, but got no reply. He exchanged an irritated look with Luke before full-on banging on the door.

“Calum, you little shit, I know you’re in there!” he yelled. “I’m hungover and pissed off so you better fucking open the…”

The door swung open so fast Michael barely had time to stop his fist from hitting Calum straight in the face. Calum squinted at the sudden brightness.

“You’re hungover?!” he exclaimed.

“You better start spilling, dude,” Michael said, stabbing Calum in the chest with his finger. Calum backed into his room and Michael followed him.

“About what?” Calum shrugged, trying to look innocent. Luke towered over Michael’s shoulder, giving Calum a warning glare.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe about how you fought with Ashton this morning,” Michael rambled angrily. “Or how he was nervous when you saw us dancing last night or that you pretty much lifted him out of my arms this morning…”

“Mikey…” Calum started sweetly, but it was a lost cause.

“Don’t you ‘Mikey’ me!” Michael shouted dramatically. “Tell me what the hell is going on.”

Calum sighed deeply, sitting down on his bed. He looked up at Michael and Luke with nervousness. The room lay mostly in darkness but it was clearly a bit of a mess. Michael did not mind though, his own room wasn’t much better.

“I know Ashton, like, from before Luke shoved him at me in the kitchen a week ago,” Calum confessed, burying his face in his hands. “We went to the same high school, though he was a junior when I was a sophomore.”

Michael shook his head. “What? Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Just hear me out!” Calum said, raising his voice slightly. “I’ve been doing you a favour, okay? Listen to me. My best friend, Louis, he pretty much was the only reason I survived high school, okay? Louis was a sophomore when Ashton started taking him out. They were a cute couple, I didn't mind and Louis was so happy. Ashton made him feel special, but eventually, he screwed him over with some chick, I think she was a senior. Louis walked in on them in an empty classroom. He came to find me afterwards and I have never seen him so… I don’t know… broken.”

Michael sat down on the far end of the bed, stunned into silence.

“What happened?” Luke asked, not looking as threatening as before.

“I punched him straight in the face in the middle of the main hallway,” Calum said as if it wasn’t weird at all. “When you shoved him at me in the kitchen, Luke… I almost did it again. He tried to explain himself, but I just made it very clear that I wouldn’t hesitate to kick his ass again if he didn’t stay away from my friends.”

“No wonder he looked happy to see me,” Luke sighed.

“So… You’re telling me you’re holding Ashton accountable for something he did four years ago?” Michael asked slowly.

“Yes,” Calum answered shortly.

“And you threatened to physically harm him?”

“Ah… Yeah.”

Michael launched at Calum as fast as he could in his hungover state. Calum fell back on the bed with a yelp of surprise, staring up at Michael as Michael straddled his hips and pinned his arms to his sides, making a sound Calum could only describe as growling.

“Calum Hood…” Michael said slowly, eyes burning with anger. “You are a complete fucking idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got good news? The next chapter is pretty much done, so it won't take two months again, I swear. AGAIN: I'M SO SOORY OK?  
> Also: I ahve no idea what I'm doing with this story ok, go easy on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's punk rock, thank you very much and he's gonna find his words and woo Ashton. Probably. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE ABSOLUTE WORST BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE I LOVE YOU

It was not until Michael tried to drag Calum across campus, that he realized how much stronger his friend had gotten since he started to work out. It had taken some threats of violence to make Calum confess he knew where Ashton lived and then it took Luke’s and Michael’s strength combined to force Calum out of his room. Michael’s hands were shaking as he stomped across campus - because of anger or nervousness, he didn’t know. Possibly a mix of both. Calum was walking a few meters behind him, grumbling something incoherent but probably obscene, at Luke, who walked next to him, trying to urge him forward. The cold autumn wind bit the bare skin of Michael’s arms. In his fit of rage he had forgotten about the existence of jackets and, he realized bitterly, this would probably end up biting him in the ass in the form of a pretty bad cold. When the angry little company reached Ashton’s building, Luke looked to Michael.

“Now what?”

“Now we go home,” Calum muttered under his breath. He turned on his heels, only to be pulled back by Luke.

“No, but seriously,” Luke tried. “Now what?”

It took a second for Michael to realize he had not thought this through. To get into Ashton’s building you needed a key to the front door and another key to get into the specific corridor he lived in. The key to Michael’s building was not going to work because hey, turns out the company owning the houses are not completely stupid.

“We climb up on the balcony,” Michael suggested.

“Creative thinking,” Luke admitted.

“I’m no climbing a fucking balcony,” Calum decided and Luke nodded apologetically. Michael was just about to confess defeat when an unknown voice piped up behind them.

“You guys waiting for someone to open the door?”

Michael turned around, looking at the stranger. It was a boy. He was short, wearing a leatherjack and black skinny jeans. He wore a black beanie, push down his forehead to minimize the cold and black hair with red streaks brushed his shoulders. He looked somewhat reliable and very much like the savior of Michael’s mission.

“Yes!” Michael exclaimed. “He seems to have forgotten about us though, I’m freezing my ass off.”

The boy laughed whole-heartedly, while proceeding to unlock the door. “Who are you waiting for?”

“Ashton Irwin,” Luke said, smiling timidly. “He isn’t answering his phone.”

“Oh, Ash…” the stranger sighed with a smile, turning the key and pushing the door open. “I know him, he lives in the same corridor as me. We’re neighbours.”

“Oh really?” Calum muttered, quickly stepping into the warm building.

“That’s terrific!” Michael butted in, trying to take the boy’s attention away from Calum’s grumpy inputs.

The group climbed the stairs to the second floor and waited once again as the stranger opened the door and turned left. As he put the key in his own door, Michael cleared his throat, getting his attention.

“Which… eh. Which door is Ashton’s?” he asked, earning a peculiar look from the boy.

“You don’t know where he lives?” he asked, looking gravely at each one of them. “Did I make a mistake letting you in here?”

“Yes,” Calum said quickly, just as Michael replied “no”. Michael glared at Calum, who sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t mind Calum, he’s being ridiculous,” Luke cut in, looking at Ashton’s neighbour with a smile. “Ash and I started studying English literature together, but I dropped out.”

The neighbour seemed to relax at that, and pointed to the door to his right. “It’s that one.”

“Thank you so much,” Michael exclaimed, suppressing the urge to add ‘I could kiss you right now’. He waited until Ashton’s neighbour had closed his door before he knocked harshly on Ashton’s. As his knuckles fell on the door for the third time, he was filled with dread and panic. What was he supposed to say? He should have written something down. Maybe not, because bringing notes might be a tad too much and… Michael looked over at Luke, who made a supportive thumbs up.

“You’ve got this,” he whispered dramatically and Michael smiled. He got this. He was punk rock, thank you very much and he did not need notes to apologize and hopefully woo his lover. He only needed charm (and a tiny refill of self-confidence would be nice).

Ashton opened the door slowly, looking tired. His perfect hair was all over the place and in his hands was a cup of something Michael could not figure out what it was. Ashton wore a dark green t-shirt which hugged his upper body in all the right places and jesus, it was really throwing Michael off. Michael noted Ashton’s black jeans were unbuttoned, suggesting Ashton just threw on clothes to be able to open the door.

Ashton opened his mouth to say something, so Michael quickly gathered himself and interrupted.

“No, no, don’t say anything,” he hurried, pulling his hands through his hair trying to find his words. “Okay. There is so much stuff I wanna say, but I keep coming up blank.”

He looked up at Ashton, hoping his desperation would show and Ashton would cut him some slack.

“I’m sorry. You know, I had a really nice time last night. It was really good. The best in a very long time, actually. I just have this bastard friend and I’m so sorry…”

Michael stopped rambling and Luke pushed Calum forward. The unexpecting Calum gave a yelp and when he found himself within Ashton’s view, he sighed dramatically.

“Calum is here to say sorry,” Michael said slowly, tainting every word with an as threatening tone as he could possibly produce. Calum stood silent, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at Ashton. Luke cleared his throat. Michael had never heard anything that passive-aggressive in his entire life, he really needed to reward Luke with a couple of drinks after this.

“Sorry,” Calum sighed, sounding defeated and done. Ashton nodded shortly and pushed his front door wide open. Luke waved awkwardly.

“You see, Calum told me everything,” Ashton’s gaze snapped back to Michael. “and I don’t fucking care. Calum has been an asshole…”

“I’m standing right here,” Calum interrupted.

“… and I’ll making him pay for it. He’s been holding a grudge against you for a ridiculous amount of time and I just want you to know that I don’t care. I don’t care if you fucked his whole high school. Or him…”

“Mikey…” Calum growled and Luke patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

“… I want to be with you. I like you. A lot. I’m really happy when we spend time together and you… You make me feel kind of… imaginary.”

Ashton stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth hanging slightly open with surprise. Michael tried really hard not to get distracted by his lips.

“Imaginary?” Ashton echoed after a while.

“Yeah,” Michael said, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks. “Imaginary.”

Ashton’s serious expression transformed as he smiled widely, trying really hard not to laugh.

“Imaginary,” he nodded not looking as tired anymore.

“What’s in the cup?” Michael asked and smiled, his confidence all restored.

“Hard liquor,” Ashton grinned. “You want some?”

“Yes, anything to throw my hungover off,” Michael stated happily, looking over at Calum and Luke. “You two can go home now.”

“Fucking finally,” Calum sighed contently and threw his arms in the air.

“Have fun, be safe, you’re really cute,” Luke rambled, walking backwards down the corridor. “Don’t be stranger, Ashton.”

Michael and Ashton watched as the two, so different boys disappeared out the door and down the stairs. When they were out of sight, Ashton stepped forward, slipping his hand into Michael’s. Michael squeezed his hand.

“You have weird friends,” Ashton said, leading Michael into his room.

“Tell me about it,” Michael groaned, closing the door behind them.

“You also owe me dinner.” Ashton let go of Michael’s hand in favour of pouring him a cup of Jack Daniels.

“Dinner?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. You’re hungover. You promised me dinner, if I got you hungover,” Ashton reminded him, handing him his cup and raised his own to toast.

“Dinner it is,” Michael promised and clashed his cup against Ashton’s. A warmth spread through Michael’s body as Ashton started laughing and he embraced him, wanting to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last and kind of an epilogue. Let me know what you have thought of this story. Might write more 5sos in the future, with more regular updates, I swear to God.


	7. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Luke and Calum sort out their party priorities and amends are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you haven't seen Heather the Musical (search it on youtube) or Heathers (starring Christian Slater and Winona Ryder, it's also on youtube) It's essentially about Veronica and J.D. who start killing the popular kids at school. It's a wild ride. 
> 
> If you wanna know what the dancing the boys are doing actually looks like, click this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHx7S39SNtE  
> I really couldn't describe it. I think you understand while you see it. I laughed until I cried.

.- A month later-.

“Mikey, you want some red wine?”

“I’m never gonna live this down, am I?” Michael sighed and pulled his hands through his black hair. Michael and Ashton were sitting on one side of the dinner table in the common kitchen in Michael’s corridor. Calum sat opposite to them.

Ashton smiled. “Never.”

“Hungover once in my life and that will be my legacy,” Michael complained. “I’m like Achilles, I’ve done a bunch of cool stuff, but people remember me for my weakness.”

“You are nothing like Achilles,” Calum huffed.

“I’m fucking my best friend, aren’t I?” Michael bit back, slinging an arm around Ashton’s shoulders. Calum choked on air. Ashton shook his head, trying not to blush.

“Hey!” Luke objected loudly, looking up from where he was putting the liquor they had bought at the liquor store on the kitchen counters. “I’m your best friend!”

Calum looked between Luke and Michael with faked confusion. “Wait, you’re fucking Luke too?”

“Oh my god,” Luke sighed in despair. He turned back to the counter, trying to organize the bottles after what kind of alcoholic beverage they held. Michael aimed a punch at Calum’s chest and hit. Calum only glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe I’m Achilles reincarnated,” Michael exclaimed.

Ashton looked at him. “I guess that would make me Patroclus. Meaning I’m going to die.”

“True, I don’t like this theory anymore,” Michael nodded, briefly pressing their lips together. Ashton smiled at him when he leaned back in his chair again.

“Make a report, Luke, how are we on alcohol supply?” Calum asked.

“More than enough,” Luke announced happily. “Time to act our age.”

Ashton almost jumped with surprise as Michael started singing next to him. “Luke says to act our age! You heard the man, it’s time to rage!”

Luke started dancing and Ashton had to bite back laughter. Calum picked up where Michael left off:

“Blast the bass, turn out the light! Ain’t nobody home tonight!”

“Drink, smoke, it's all cool! Let’s get naked in my pool!” Michael shrieked, jumping out of his seat. Ashton scooted closer to the table to let Michael pass behind him. Michael joined Luke’s strange choreographed dance.

“The first chorus, Calum join!” Michael called, not stopping his dance. “1, 2, 3.”

Calum stared at them during the countdown, then jumped up and joined the dance. All at the same time, they started singing.

“The folks are gone, it's time for big fun! Big fun!

We're up till dawn having some big fun! Big fun!

When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet,

it's big fun! Big fun!”

The dance was happy and completely ridiculous and Ashton loved it. He laughed so much his eyes teared up. Luke stood slightly in front of the others, leading the song.

“Dreams are coming true when people laugh but not at you!

I'm not alone! I'm not afraid! I feel like Bono at Live Aid!”

Luke held the last tone for an impressive amount of time, sounding amazing. Ashton was taken aback, not having heard Luke sing before. The door to the corridor opened and slammed shut. Michael, Calum and Luke kept up the dance, all of them looking at the door. A few seconds later Alex stood in the doorway. His mouth was open and he held a bottle high, but whatever he was about to say got lost as he laid eyes on his friends dancing in the middle of the kitchen. Luke glanced at Calum and Michael and nodded. Smoothly, they moved to the other side of the kitchen, all of them glaring at Alex. Each of them had one hand on their hip and Luke took a step forward and sang.

“Alex Gaskarth, in the flesh…” Luke looked like he wanted to continue, but the look on Alex’s face made him burst into laughter. The disruption made Calum and Michael falter too and soon the three boys lay in a pile on the floor, laughing. Alex looked over at Ashton, who tried his hardest not to join them.

“What. The. Fuck?” Alex articulated.

“I have no idea,” Ashton wheezed and started to laugh. Alex looked back at the group on the floor.

“Did you just quote Heathers the musical at me?!” he asked, sounding offended.

Calum looked up, nodding. “It’s time for big fun!”

“BIG FUN!” Alex echoed and Ashton started to reevaluate both his life decisions and the sanity of everyone present. Michael rewarded Alex with a wolf-whistle and Alex bowed. Ashton finally caught Michael’s eyes and Michael visibly sobered. His expression changed into a more and more serious one as realization hit him.

“You…” he started, staring at Ashton. “No… OH MY GOD.”

“What?” Ashton said, suddenly feeling self-aware.

“You haven’t seen Heathers the Musical,” Michael gaped. Calum and Luke immediately turned to look at him. Though Ashton would never admit it, it was slightly intimidating.

“No, what’s that?” he said.

“You haven’t seen Heathers either?” Luke asked, sounding completely horrified.

“That’s not the same thing?” Ashton asked carefully.

Calum, Luke and Michael all exchanged glances.

“Oh no, now they’re up to something,” Alex sighed, still standing in the doorway. Luke jumped a little, having forgotten he was there. Ashton looked at Alex as he crossed the room, opening drawers at random, seemingly searching for something. He glanced down at Luke, Calum and Michael on the floor, who were still talking to each other without using words. Ashton was almost used to it by now. It had been very uncomfortable in the beginning and made him feel excluded, but by now he barely thought about it. If anything, he admired their skill.

“Get up from the floor, it’s unsanitary,” Alex ordered and the guys started moving.

“I’m getting the DVD from my room,” Luke announced.

“I’m gonna go make my room presentable, there’s stuff everywhere,” Michael said. He had the biggest TV and it was a given that if a movie night was coming up, it go down at his place.

“You don’t have time to watch Heathers before the party starts. You’re hosting it, remember?” Alex pointed out, giving a little, impatient yell. “Doesn’t anyone have a god damn bottle opener around here?”

“You’re an excellent host, Gaskarth, I’m sure you can handle the first guests while the rest of us watch Heathers,” Luke pointed out when he was already halfway out the door.

“Nope, cause you ain’t watching Heathers without me,” Alex said decidedly. Michael disappeared in the same direction as Luke had, leaving Ashton horribly confused.

“What is going on?” Ashton asked, looking helplessly at Calum.

“We’re going to enrich your life,” Calum stated. “We’re watching Heathers. It’s a gift, trust me. Alex, give me that fucking bottle.”

Alex sighed with frustration and slammed the last drawer shut, handing the bottle to Calum. Calum took the cap off it with his teeth and handed it back to Alex with a wide smile.

“You’re welcome. Now go help Michael out.”

Alex opened his mouth to protest, by Calum raised his hand.

“Nope. Just go.”

Alex nodded and silently filed out of the kitchen. Ashton was even more confused now. Calum stood in the middle of the kitchen, glancing at him.

“Okay, so I’m gonna be quick about this because I suck at apologies,” he said and Ashton stared at him. “This is an apology, by the way, if that’s unclear.”

Calum bit his lip, apparently waiting for Ashton to do something, so he nodded enthusiastically. This situation had the opportunity of nice ending.

“I misjudged you…” Calum started, then fell silent again. “No, I was an ass to you. I shouldn’t have judged you on something you did way back and I mean, come on, we were all dumb as fuck when we were kids. Louis was just… I don’t know. But I’m sorry that I was an ass to you. I… I like you, I think you’re a really good addition to our group…”

He trailed off again, so Ashton grabbed to opportunity to speak.

“I’m sorry about Louis. I’m still kind of ashamed of having cheated on him. But I appreciate what you said you know. You didn’t have to, but you did.”

Calum looked down at his hands. “Well yeah. Yeah. The right thing to do you know.”

“I’m glad we got to meet again,” Ashton said, smiling widely at Calum. “Don’t worry about any of the old shit.”

Calum looked up at him. “Sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Ashton answered, getting out of his chair. “So… What’s Heathers even about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S A WRAP. Thank you for comments and support, if you wanna leave some opinions on this chapter or the fic as a whole, please do so, I appreciate it a lot. Love you. Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was suppose to be a one-shot, but if you want more chapters, just let me know and I'll fix that, okay?  
> Let me know what you think, leave kudos, comments, mail, fax.


End file.
